U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,966 to Kleinmann relates to a rubber matrix containing a surfactant therein to inhibit the bacteria Thiobacillus ferrooxidans.
"Developments in Controlled Release Technology and Its Application in Acid Mine Drainage", by L. A. Fox and Vijay Rastogi, 1983 Symposium on Surface Mining, Hydrology, Sedimentology and Reclamation, Nov. 27 - Dec. 2, 1983, relates to controlling acid mine drainage wherein rubber matrix as well as a thermoplastic matrix, for example polyethylene, were utilized in association with anionic detergents such as sodium lauryl sulfate.
"Laboratory Methods for Determining the Effects of Bactericides on Acid Mine Drainage", by Mark A. Shellhorn and Vijay Rastogi, 1984 Symposium on Surface Mining, Hydrology, Sedimentology, and Reclamation, Dec. 2-7, 1984, relates to laboratory tests wherein surfactants were utilized to control acid-producing bacteria.
"Use of Controlled Release Bactericides for Reclamation and Abatement of Acid Mine Drainage", by Andrew A. Sobek, Mark A. Shellhorn, and Vijay Rastogi, preprint of Presentation to the International Mine Water Congress, Granada, Spain, Sept. 17-21, 1985, relates to tests controlling acid mine drainage through the use of surfactants as well as control release compositions.
"The Effects of Particle Size Distribution on the Rate of Mine Acid Formation and its Mitigation by Bacterial Inhibitors", by Mark A. Shellhorn, Andrew A. Sobek, and Vijay Rastogi, American Society of Surface Mining & Reclamation, Denver, Colo., Oct. 8-10, 1985, relates to the effect of particle size of metal sulfide refuse on acid water production.
"Effect of Bactericide Treatments on Metalliferrous Ore Tailings", by Andrew A. Sobek, Vijay Rastogi, and Mark A. Shellhorn, Society for Surface Mining & Reclamation, Mar. 17-20, 1986, Jackson, Miss., relates to bactericide treatments of uranium, copper, nickel, etc. tailings.
"ProMac Systems for Reclamation and Control of Acid Production in Toxic Mine Waste" by Vijay Rastogi, Richard Krecic, and Andrew Sobek, Surface Mine Drainage Task Force Symposium, March 31 - Apr. 1, 1986, relates to a system utilizing surfactants to treat a reclaimed area.